


Sherlock's experiment

by acalinger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acalinger/pseuds/acalinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is tired of Sherlock experiments but he can't argue with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Please, english is not my first language so any gramatical mistake or any other advice please let me know. Thank you for reading :)

When John entered into the flat he felt like throwing up. The smell was terrible and he was sure it was Sherlock’s fault. He had been experimenting in the kitchen for a month then. John didn’t know what was the point behind those experiments. Every time he tried to ask Sherlock something he shushed him or simply ignored him. But this time he crossed the line.  
John rushed upstairs when he saw Sherlock sitting in his usual spot at the kitchen. Looking into his microscope like nothing smelled putrid.  
"What in heaven’s name are you doing?" Sherlock muttered something John didn't understand. He was done with it, he couldn't live like that so he opened the curtains and the windows to let some air enter.  
"You are ruining everything!" Sherlock shouted.  
"When was the last time you breathed some real air? Not this"  
"It’s for an experiment"  
“Sherlock, you somehow managed to make this place smell like gasoline and popcorn”  
Sherlock laughed and John bitted his lips so he wouldn't smile too. He needed to be serious, but Sherlock's laugh always made his heart bump like no one else’s.  
“John, I really need to make this work and this cells doesn’t react good when they are exposed to the light.”  
“Sherlock…”  
“Please” Sherlock never asked please for anything and John seemed to reconsider “It is important to me.”  
“Okay” John shuted the windows down and before he could regret anything, Sherlock’s lips were in his and John’s right hand was on his boyfriend’s perfect dark curls.  
“Thank you” Sherlock said against John’s neck and he pulled him closer. The only thing that stopped John to go further was Sherlock’s smell, it was definitely gross and John would have never shared his bed with Sherlock in that state.  
“You finish your work and you go to bed but before you need to get a shower, a long one. Or you can sleep here with your cells.”  
“I’ll take a shower, I promise.” Sherlock’s smile was melting John, he needed to run.  
“Good, then” said John.  
Sherlock gave him another kiss before John could escape off his arms, and he also whispered him to his ear “My next experiment will be how long I can kiss you in the shower”  
John flushed and on his way to his room he shouted “You better hurry then, Sherlock. Otherwise the water will get cold”.


End file.
